


DMP Masterpeice Fanfic Theater, but an actual fanfic

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the events of Discord Murder Party Season 2 episode 8s first scenario. It is meant to be a parody of the events and not taken seriously. There are spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, these are left in on purpose to add to the satire of the fic. This chapter is just the events before the first night phase and is mostly setting up the characters and the world, don't worry, the story will come soon. Enjoy and please, do not take this seriously, because I know I didn't.





	1. Before night 1, character introductions

A Discord Murder Party FanFic by the Murder God  
Authors note: This is my first Fanfic so please leave your criticisms in the comments.  
R&R no flames pls.

It was a dark and stormy night, but that didn't matter because all the characters were in the awakened lounge having some downtime. There were a bunch of new awakened, who are all my OCs BTW doghnut steal, and there was a lot to unpack.

Tommy was dabbing in the corner, to busy to be in this story. 

Anyway let me explain what everyone was doing.

Christene Forks; Christene forks was the new awakened, and was absolutly beautiful. The copper ribbons of her hair was cascading down her shouldners, framing shimmering shimmering pools of sapphire. The sun had kissed her pale skin with a spattering of freckles, thought this was largly hidden by a tasteful grey shirt and a navy blue skirt which was flowing in the wind because there was a breze in the lounge now it's fine. 

Everyone couldn't help but look at her, amazed, a metaforicle fire radiated from her, a strength so great that all other awakened were enraptured. Shed broken the murder gods hold on her all by herself, even Vincent was amazed. m(Maybe shed be a better leader than him). She was STRONG and PASSIONATE but she had a fire in her, a blazing inferno that demanded justice. And it was directed for one person, BUT WELL GET TO THAT.

“What?....WHAT?!...WHY?” She said. (This is because shes the hero of this story.) “That makes absolutly no sense.” SHe said not understanding her importance. (Authors note: Shes been through some hardships and is out for justice shes my new favorite and I want everyone to know about her tragic story and I want at least 10 reviews otherwise i'm not going to update)

Christene was stunned at the brillance of the authors insanity, and I admit it but so are my characters so it all works out.

“Just get on with the story” She said as she moved to the other side of the scene. (Well get back to her don't worry youll love her)

Chilled Iron the Hedgehog: BIOGRAPHY; Chilled Iron was born witha special power, He was stronger than all his classmates in the sonic fighting accademy and he surved in the sonic military fighting shadow in the final bettle against shadow. They were fighting and shadow turned on him and killed him. He lost part of his ear in the battle (Thats why he does not have part of his ear, pls stop DMing me askin why, thats why Canoskey6993, everyone knows your a fucking pokemon scammer you ass)

“I...Am...Col-...Chilled iron the hedgehog. I am faster than sonic, I am more powerful than silver, and i'm better at pissing on Eggmans wife than Shadow.” He said chillingly  
(Authors note; this line is hillarious and you should laugh because I laughed just writing about it, no hate pls it's funny holy shit) “I look like a chainsaw king and nine inch nails ona finger.” (Hes just so cool)

Jenny Fic: Jenny waas the coolest kid, she was a super great writer just the best and everyone had read her work and agreed she should be published for sure. Probably the next JK Rowling. Everyone had loved her since the moment she awakened, shes basicly everyones little sister. Vinnys even been thinking of adopting her because shes an orphan. (Maybe he can just ahve a third kid thats heart warming)

“This is all just so right, I can write you so many stories, since were all already gonna be completly 100% BESTIES HAHAHAHAHA” She laughed.  
(Shes such a cute kid I love her)

“Come on vinny, adopt me please.” She joked.  
“No”  
“Come on man you're just joshing me.” She laughed it off.

Junior...nobody likes junior, there is just something off about him, his mean expression, his frown, teh way he was super dooper rood to everybody else. Therss also the fact that he killed christenes entire family so thqts a problem. INDEAD junir kept to himself in the corner, suspiciously mumbling to himself about the black stars and playing with his KNIFE. The KNIFE he used to KILL christene forks entire family (AUthors note Lol i know he killed them with a gun but a knife is scarier). He glared at her, thinking of all the ways he could kill her too, hes a cereal killer and he wanted to kill again cause he couldn't never let go of what he was in life...which was a killer...HE KILLED PEOPLE CHRISTENE HE KILLED YOUR WHO FAMILY!!!!

“Yeah, thats all right” He said mopingly suspiciously (The poor monster I cant believe I used to like him)

“SOunds edgy, I love killing and death and punk rock” Iron said.

“I LVOE DRAMA” Jenny yelled “And I LOVE MAKING MY CHARACTERS SUFFER!”

Le Grand Ecrivain: She was an intresting new awakened, with her short golden dresses, her limped ppoools of gold and her small frame. She was the very picture of eterial grace, she was also immortal and had the ability to warp reality as she saw fit, despite all of this she was humble and courtious taking care of 12 adorable animals who loved and apreciated her and apreciated everything they did for her and the fact that she granted THEIR EVERY WHIM so the animals just kinda hung around to lounge like shes some kind of Disney princess, it's amazing. Vincent was absolutly enraptured by her grace (LOL Like this is the description of the character not the , the me it's of Ecrivain not grace I know that might be confusing don't worry Vincent loves her don't worry)  
Vincent was starting to have feelings? But he couldn't say anything, he had to resist just like he always did!

“I'm happily married go fuck yourself” Vincent said to Le Grande (Hes such a joker isnt he I love him XD)

“I don't know about you guys, but I think this leg grande frapachino lady is kinda Over Powered” Jenny said.  
(NO she is perfectly opwered, just let her tell it shes amazing)

“If you're trying to imply I am a Mary Sue you're wrong.” Le Grand said.

“HAHA Actualy yes! You sound more like a Gary Stew” Jenny said hurtfuly

“Hey thats mean fuck you.” Le Grand said (Shes a lady don't judge me I love her and not that i'm biased or anything it's important not to have a favirote baby but i do have one and it's her Jenny is a close second don't worry Jenny I love you too baby <3)

Jenny gets a starborks, whatever that is don't wotrry about it.

Guy Le Cutaux: who is being very fre3nch in the corner eatting a bagguet straight and drinking wine and eating cheese? (IDK what do french people do?) Hes got a burray idk it's funny LOL  
ANYWAY he looked very mysterious and edgy in his weird vampire outfit, everyone thought he was weird and maybe stepped out of castlevania (BUT not me hes handsome and cool and way hotter than Doctor McGuillicutty thats why hes in thisw fic)

“Wow, racism, This fic has gone to hell” Guy said (Don't worry hes just gonna eat his bagguete) “incrediabl;e, I didn't think i could have more distain for anyone, but you proved me wrong.” (authors note Yes I know they are talking on their own thats how i write them be3cause it's funny when they are talking to me it's like I have friends plesae no hate it's funny and you just don't understand me MOM onay anyway}

Percy blackwood: Hes a schoolboy now, he was drawing a picture of MG but it was bad because he is stupid (AN:M Sorry everybody, i don't like percy hes my least favorite after my last break up and hes dumb ugh ugh ugh, but hes Graces sidekick or something now XD IDK Whatev i'm just gonna ignore him now]

“I feel a little offended.” Percy said saddly (ONO i don't care about him moving on) “At least things look nice, and look really cool (YES THEY DO TIS REALLY GREAT YES)”

[idk why but i'm still mad even if hes fun to write shut up]

SCOTTISH TRAINER gRACE GARDEN: SHE WAS USING HER MAGINFYING GLASS ON HER POKEBALLS (IDK I thought it would be cool to do a pkmn crossover so shes a trainer now yeah so nastolgic right? Gotta catch em all friend me on pokemon go 1737 2049 3287 k thx)

“ALRIGHT THAT IS THE MOST HOOTIN PICE OF SSHIT I HAVE EARD IN ME LIFE NOW LET ME TELL YA TEH REAL REASON I'M HERE! sO I'M PART OF A GREAT LAND FROM THE BILLY BRING TWASH WHO WATCH YOUR SUFFERING THAT I'M THE MOST OBVIOUS FUCKIN JOKE IN THE NAYHARING UNIVERSE YOU SECOND SPATS, WHAT A PELICAN IN MY HAND, YOU DESERVE A SPANK ON YHOUR BACKSIDE BUT NOW I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WANT YOU FUCKIN WANT SHUT UP PERCY! IF YOU'RE HAVING A PROBLEM WITH ME OR ABOUT MY OLDER BROTHER PERCY THEN YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR PROBLEMS UP YOUR FUCKIN BACKSIDE ALRIGHT” (IDK How scottish people talk so this is the best i got it's fine, plus i'm letting some anger out with her it's been building for weeks don't worry i'm fine)”

{An ya know what, lets move on because that was something}

Snowtail Wolfheart: Snowtail sits on the center stool on the ball, his tail swaying from side to side as he scans the room. He takes a sip of his drink, a makers manhattan, his ears subbtly swivling as he picks up bits of conversations here and there as his eyes rest half lidded in enjoyment of his drink. Did i meantion hes an amprapamorphic wolf thats right.

Snowtails ears perk up at the meantion of his name, call me snow, it's nice to meet you all he says calmly before returning to his drink, a small smirk feeling across his muzzle, feeling he handled his own in his introduction.

(I think this is the best thing ive ever done, this is a Masterpiece [roll credits] and this is much better than the boat or the ship in space no matter what vinny sais don't listen to him hes not real)

And now it's rime for my beloved, Vincent Marshall Reid, having a drink and cleaning his gun. He had a lot on his mind, being the elader of the awakened was SOOOOOO hard, and his sad past gave him a lot of PTSD which i will exploit in this fic. Most of all he couldn't stop thinking of ecrivain who was sat in the corner.

“Thats fucking cute” Jenny shouted.

“I'm gonna make sure, that everything thisa is, burns” Vincent said with a fire in his eyes.

(Don't worry hell never d3estroy my greatest work but i'm sure Junior could help with that cause he burned christenes house and shes on my side now cause junior killed her entire family and shes now out for revenge in these stories but don't worry about that to much. Because it's the end of chapter 1)

“I love darkness.” Iron said as they saw the end of the chapter coming.

“OY, AY PERCY!” The scotswoman shouted randomly.

“I'm a night owl, I always right in the dark” Jenny said laughingly.

End of chapter 1  
But not really, now it's time to tell you about what everyone is in here.

All seemed nice for The Awakened in the lounge as they had a moment of peace, but it cant stay that way, after all, things have to be meta here in DMP, and that means I had hid 2 murderers in the group.  
The Murderers: These dastardly monsters were ready to enact the will of their dark god and that means plunging a knife into their fellow awakened.

(fun fact ive been holding off on doing this for the lounge because I want to set the mood right and i need a lot of people to imagine someone singing in the lounge for it to sound right and there is so much going on)

The Seer: Your resting in your motel room when you realise something, weird. You recodnise this tingle, this moment of power, it's almost as though the seer powers you normally recieve in the game ARE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW HOW COULD THIS BE? Your not sure but unwittingly your mind reaches out through the awakened lounge and you find out someones dark secret…..wait i forgot to write this character, fuck um, ill fix it by next chapter don't worry, i totally didn't forget and plan the next game and not this one this never happened don't worry about it it's fine, fuck, i deffinatly did NOT just have to do some thinking and adjust my plot hahaha it's fine.

Bodyguard: Being an awakened is scary. Your always deal9ing with drama, mood shifts area constant and the Murder god Knows when MG is gonna tortute you again for some minute comment, this whole mess is rough and there are SO MANY people suffering just like you. As hard as things are you fell the need to protect others, someone has to after all.

Gardner: as i stated before being an awakened is hard, you just, wait, fuck i'm running out of time. This is 5 pages already, shit, okay, lets end this chapter on a cliffy, who will they want to give some kind of flavor text to?

And with that out of the way thats the REAL end of chapter 1, thx for reading R&R no flams pls and as i stated before I need 10 comments or i wont update this ever AGAIN thx luv you all <3<3<3<3<3<3


	2. The first day, and the murderer #1 is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 1 has ended, and the murderers have struck, can the OC awakened save their skins and catch the killers? will Christine get revenge for her family? with the weird baguette guy learn to speak normally for once? Will Vincent ever love me? Find out in the next Chapter of DMP Masterpiece Fanfic Theater!  
> as a friendly reminder, this is a work of satire and parody of DMP season 2 episode 8s first scenario. it is not meant to be taken seriously nor is it meant to be an example of serious writings not is it making fun of anyone. please just enjoy the fic and remember, R&R no flames, please.

A Discord Murder Party FanFic by the Murder God  
Authors note: This is my first Fanfic so please leave your criticisms in the comments.  
R&R no flames pls.

The darkness of night gave way as the brightness of the void filled the lounge. Night was over and like all of my games, disaster was likley to have struck. The rooms filled with yawns as everyone awoke from their slumber, ready for what the day might bring.

“YOU GUYS HAVE got to see my new story book I wrote last night!*” Jenny said as she bounced into the room.

“I dislike all your brightness & niceness & sunshine.” Iron groaned.

“WE COULD READ IT OVER EGGS AND BREAKFAST” Grace screamed.

“Please don't” Percy cried out.

While all this chaos was happening howeverer, snowtail noticed he recieved a hairbrush in the night with a note attached that read ‘this is for your wonderful snowly locks that reminds me of a snow storm with remnants of dead polar bears scattered amongst it’. Snowtail takes the brush looks at it fondly and adresses the croud, whoever gifted me this wonderful...furbrush...i thank you from the bottom of my heart.

“Why is the fox narating his stuff?” Vinney groanes. “Why do you feel the need to say that all outloud.?”

“Did….he just say that outloud**?” Jenny questioned

“Yes he did.” Vinney said as he rolled his eyes in the direction of the murder, i mean in the direction of Le Grand Exrivian.

“Who keeps saying ‘astrisk’ outloud?” Christine cried  
Did I say that outloud snowtail thinks to himself? Are they hearing my thoughts? I have to go, go sit alone for a moment and think about this he says to the croud while walking to the corner.

In other news Jenny Fic got some great news while she was writing! She was writing late into the night like she does because she needs to keep her SCHEDULE so she can keep her REVIEWS *wink wink* but someone came at her with a KNIFE but just when it looked like you wouldn't be able to defend herself because shes a little kid and everyone thinks of her like a little sibling but someone came to her defense! It was to dark and she couldn't tell who did it, but Jenny knew someone saved her.

“Why does everyone keep saying i'm so small? I'm 27…” Jenny said bluntly, causing the room to grow silent from shock.

The room laughed after the silence as they all prepared to move on because the french vampire didn't know how to deal with that after eating his bagguet.

The awakened knew what they had to do because the meta shit was happening. There was a MURDERER in this lounge, and they had to come to a comclusion as to who had done it and they needed to follow the rules of the murder game in the lounge.

“I say that Jenny is the most logical choice for leader, becauser she works in the Darkness, and Darkness is good, and also she is the only one that we know is safe.” Chilled iron said coldly.

“ BUT YE CANT FUCKEN SEE IN TEH DARK!” Grace screamed.

Jenny sneazed before accepting everyones love. “I don't know what to say but obviously I accept” she accepted.

(Authors note i forgot i have to add in the flavor text that two of you added in with your donations, thank you sunev<3 your reviews give me life and your bits keep my void lights on XD)

So thanks to the power of the bits which i didn't miss place and know right where i left them but anyways all my characters get hit witha wave of posativity! Everyone is overly overwhelmingly posative and must be kind and complement each other for the entire round.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT chilled cried I DISLEKE THE NECENISSS

“Og god” The bagguet vampire sighed.

“I can do that!” Percy said, shut up percy i wish i didn't have to include you but tommy was to busy dabing and the fans like you but i hate you so there your saved by a bunch of fans.

And then Draco_De_Mortum paid to take all my snacks?! What? But i'm hungry! But, why would you pay me just to take away my food? How can i eat my void snacks now? I love those more than I love Christine and i'm fucking starving, i just wanted my jalapeno kettle chips but no, i don't get them, fuck i'm hangry now, this sucks and your are all stupid no flames plesase i need the reviews fuck i'm pissed, don't unsubscreb.

“The dark hedgehog said it was my turn to be the leader” Jenny said. “I'm so humble and i don't know aht to say!” She said as she cried

“I feel so posative at making the little twentyseven year old the leader is a great idea and i'm posative enough now” Bagguet said

“I'm just glad I was able to find the right person I guess” Christene said (AN Shush no one will believe her that shes the bodyguard, besides she couldn't mess up i love her and shes not at all having a farotisum played)

“They are the only one who is safe for the moment, i have no doubt they can over come it” Jenny said happily.

“I ACCEPT IT I LOVE YOU GUYS <3” Jenny bounced.

No one was against it because they all love their writer friend who brings them life and love and SNACKS BECAUSE THEY ARE HUNGRY

Now as a reminder, they all have ten minutes to find the murderer, they always have ten minutes and idc if it feels like more because your reading it slowly it's TEN MINUTES AND JUST ACCEPT IT OKAY xXx_Undertalefan69_xXx YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IMAGINATION WORKS JUST TRUST ME IT'S TEN MINUTES. anyway

“I still don't know what to say!” Jenny continued, she was aw struck with happiness. “Cool, now that thats done, i don't see any of you being murderers except for COUGHonecertianpersonCOUGH but what do you guys think? I couldn't see who the murderer was.”

“Wait, what did you say of fearless leader? Except for one certain person?” Vincent said awstruck at Le Grand.

“Yall said yall saw one potentail person as the murdere-” Percy said before getting cut off.

“I don't know what your ta;lking about, anyway.” Jenny said “Who do you guys think it would be? Any suspicions at all?”

“Well now I don't want to be more meta” Le Grand said”But…”

“No i have no idea, anyway does anyone have a lighter?” Vinney said, locking eyes with Le Grain...wait why does he need a lighter for? “Does it ever matter what i would need it for?” YES YES IT DOES WHY DO YOU NEED FIRE HERE IN THE PAPER LOUNGE “i don't know what your talking about.” Vincent stop it!!

“Vincent, Miss M always said we shouldnt get fire close to the paper” Percy said sheepishly (THANK YOU PERCY)

“WELL UH, VINNY’’ gRACE SHOUTED

I have a lighter says snowtail.

“I'm jsut very stressed out right now, and as everyone is being super kind, like uncharictaristicly i figurered someone would be able to offer me alighter so i could have a smoke and calm down.” Vinceny said saddly.

“I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SMOKED VINCENT!”  
Grace said

I still have a lighter says snowtail, reaching into his pocket walking over to vincent and handing him his p[ersonal lighter

“Thank you”

“Why do you keep saying that outloud? Thats what bad writers do?” Jenny said

“I'm not gonna judge him as he gave me what i wanted so anyway” Vincent said

“I'm not gonna judge anyone hahahaha” Jenny laughed

“WELL, WHAT WE NEED TA BE DOIN HERE IS WORKIN OUT WHO DIS MURDERER IS FOR TEH GREATER GOOD OF ALL OF US” Grace said

“Grace why do you keep doing this XD” Vincent laughed at the scottish person.

“Well lets start with the perfect question. Does anyone have a vendettat against me, anyone at all, for any reason at all.” Jenny questioned.

“NOW WHY THE FUDGE NUGGETS WOULD WE HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST YA?”  
“I have no idea thats why i asked ah ha ah ha XD”

“My only vendetta is against Sonic the hedge hog and the entire Sonig Teab, because sonic the hedgehod took off my hear” Iron said coldly. “HE RIPPED OFF MY EAR! MY EAR!”

“I'm missing an ear?” Percy said confused as he checked his ears.

“What Christene said?”

“No hes the one missing an ear we can hear just fine” Bagguette said frenchly.

“oh>” percy said letting go of his ears

“WELL IN THAT CASE I HAVE A LOGICAL THEORY” GRACE SAID SCOTTISHLY

“Whats it about sis?” Percy said to his sister in this scenario.,

“WELL IF YOUR SAYIN IT WAS ONE OF THE SONIC TEAM, THEN I'M GETTIN A LITTLE BET SUSPICIOUS OF THE WORLF BOY OVER THERE, AFTER ALL HES AN AMPRAPAMORPHIC THING LIKE ALL THE SONIC THINGS ARE APPARENTLY.” grace said

“I mean, i think i could hear him try and narate stabbing me” Jenny said witha point.

“OH YEAH TRUE”

“Well i have an idea, Le Grand said.

“Well the only person on the sonic team is tails” Iron said, inturpting Legrand rudley!

“What was that bagguet lady?” Fic said

“Thank you. Well, If anyone was paying attention in chapter 1, one of us was clearly labled as a killer, from the get go.” Le Grand said smugly, winking at vincent.

“OH MY GOD!” JEnny exclaimed “One of us was labled as the killer earlier in chapter 1!”

“A fantastic idea wherever did you get it?” Le Grand groaned

“HAHA I know right/ I must be a litereary geanious!” Jenny laughed at her own genious

“I would not use those words” The Bagguet frnech said.

“Ya know it's fine don't worry about it.”

“NOW NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND HERE! NOW IVE BEEN HEARING ABOUT THIS JUNIOR KID HAS A KNIFE BUT MAYBE THATS A METAPHOR FOR SAYIN THAT HES STABBING THE HEARTS OF THOSE HE LOVES IN AN ATTEMPT TO INFATUATE THEM”! Grace said scottishly.

“Actually if i remember the words used they were along the lines of, Murder, Killer, Murderer, killed, all that kind of thing.” Le grand pointed out.

“WELL MAYBE KILLED WITH LOVE?”

“He killed her entire family! I know!” jenny said to a room of silence. “I would formally like to accuse Junair***...”

“Alright.” Vincent said

“Seconded.” Le Grand said smartly.

FIRST< the prosocucion!

“The author labled him as a murderer XD” Jenny said (OH stop flattering me jenny, i know i did and your one of my favirotes XD)

Junir has been awfuly quiet, in the corder, looking suspicion, with his knife, that he used to KILL at least 15 people.

THE defense!

“I mean, yeah, your wrote it right there, in chapter. I'm positive it was right there in my description” Junior said (Man so meta righht?)

I gotta finish this chapter fast because I need some munchies, so wee gotta go fast like chileed iron!

“As you said it says so right there, so my vote can only be yes.” Iron said chillingly

Christine sighed. Seeing her families murderer was tough, but everyone loved her and would listen to her thoughts because she is beautiful and amazing “Just shut up, be quiet” now now don't be rude to me i made you, it's fine. “Ill play the game, whatever yay kill them.”

Now don't forget, shes voting yay to the person who murdered her whole family “SHUT UP” whatever, moving on.

“Obviously we should kill them, and if the author wants I have soem chocolate crossaunts in my backpack i left in the real world for you.”

Fuck, yes, food idk that that sounds awful, brb. Nom. nomnomnomnomnomnomnom, cvusk i aot fcrumbvs in the kkeyhuboafrs, vgfottgwaa cleam cfasy/0p.8jnbgt5dazq-p0.plokijuhygtfrdesaqEAWGYKIJO THERE WE GO all clean, now lets see if junior wants to die!

“You should just know it's yay, i...i did kill people.” junior said. And he did!

“Id say yay” Le Grand said sure of herself.

The french guy le cutter bagguet but whatever. “You still don't know my name do you?” of course i do! It's just hard and a bagguet is easier so shush. “Well in that case since you so clearly labled him as a murderer, no.” What? No thats not what i wrote this is supposed to be unanimous? The fuck bagguet i thought you liked me? “No, and i don't have to explain myself” mother fu, whatever, moving on, i hate his accent anyways, it's hard to write, unlike SCHOOLBOY PERCY  
Nom

“I mean, chapter 1 did lable him as a murderer but, miss M, this seems a little, i don't know,” I'm just writing it like it is stay nice percy, nom. “Yall are right Miss Author M, yall are right, yall are so smart and beautiful for pointing that out, thank yall so much.” kasudhgfaksjldghoisg percy shush your gonna make me blush. “Well, yay i guess?” good :3

“WELL, I THINK THIS IS GONNA SUGGEST THAT IVE BEEN SPENDING TO MUCH TIME WITH MY POOR SICKLY BEST FRIEND TOMMY, BUT I THINK THIS IS SOME STUPID METAPHOR OR SOMETHIN SO I'M GONNA SAY NAY” gRACE SAID, WHOOPS CAPS LOCK, grace said scottishly more.

Yes, snow pawses for a few seconds, somewhat unsure of his vote, but he made the call and hes sticking to it.

“I don't even understand anymore” Christene said (AN DON'T worry baby none of us do just go along with it)

“Thank you snow, pats your head,” jenny said, trying to help. Snow wags his tail apreciativly. “Oh gods XD”

“Oh absolutly not, anyway, so these walls are made of paper arent they?” Vincent said? Well i mean, technically but we don't do things on real paper anymore it's all digital code that is uploaded to a website to promote myself and get more bits and kudos because people enjoy my stuff because who dosnt like a literal murder god because i'm the best anyway it's paper but not and 🔥🔥🔥 Vincent stop that you cant butn code! “Just lets go!”

“IF the paper goes down we all go down mister reid!” Percy screamed.

Anyway the point is vincent you beautiful creature because i have to say nice things to you you beautiful arcinist 🔥🔥🔥 STOP IT WITH THE FIRE GIVE ME THAT LIGHTER! I DIDN'T WROTE THTAT INTO THE STORY!🔥🔥 STOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP

“Vincent just give her the lighter” Junior said.

“I thought we were supposed to play the game.” Christene said.

“I am playing the game, arent I?” Vincent quipped back.

Anyway, Junior was going to be vacated from the premises, violently, anyways, lets hear his final words after he turned on humanity.

“Well, since were staying posative, nobody got hurt yet.” Junior said posativly. Well except for christines family after all.

Now lets see, since this is the man who murdererd christines family, maybe we should let her do the honors? Wouldn't little christine like that? Take out the man who took out her family?

“No. I don't.” Christine said.

But, thats what i wrote and what she wished for, i dontget why “I TOLD YOU MY ANSWER! Just...just keep going with this stupid game.” Alright, okay then okay okay fine whatever.

“I SHOULD GET WITH GETTING THE POPCORN!” Grace yelles in popcorn scottish.

“Not now grace>” Vincent snapped (THANK YOU VINNEY I KNEW YOU LOVED ME)

“Just describe it already, i need to take notes.” Jenny said, pen and paper in hand.

Well, i don't want to make christine upset but lets us, not make her upset. OFF TO YOUR HOTEL ROOM JUNIOR, the author said as she snapped her fingers, There we go that took care of that MURDERER because I wouldn't lie to you would I, i tolde you in chapter 1 that he was snd he was who knew?

One murderer down snow thinks, ill sleep soundly tonight.

“Ive gotta burn this place down” Vincent said flicking the lighter. VINCENT DON'T FOR THGE LOVE OF 🔥🔥🔥 STIP IIIITTTTTTTT.

Thats the end of chapter 2, i hope you all loved it, if you want to imagine the night faze go back to the end of chapter 1 and read ti again and leave another comment because i need to finish this crossaunt nomnomnom and i don't want more crumbs in my kieybaord againm fgpods damn it! I nmjeedc moare cansw odf aaoier!@Q

Okay i'm back but please, don't leave comments about burning this fic, i worked sooper hard on it and want you to love it, just remember R&R no fla🔥damnit vincent!!

 

*note Jenny didn't write any fic last night other than her dreams, I was the one who wrote the fic for her because she is deffinatly not real and is just a part of my imagination and i wrote everything here HAHAHAH XD  
**Like idk if hes speaking or not but i thought it would be funny to have everyone ear what snowtail does because i love him.  
***Jenny knows Juniors name but she is saying it mockingly because hes a filthy murderer and dosnt deserve a proper name.


End file.
